


The Great French Mistake

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Destiel - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, superlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superlock crossover- Castiel is worried the high-end woman by the name of Emma is trying to take advantage of his wealthy father, so he goes to consult Sherlock Holmes, who thinks they might be dealing with something far more dangerous then a gold digger. So the two must go undercover as gay Novak family members, just to discover something far more shocking then they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great French Mistake

Sherlock walked around the slightly shorter man in a trench coat, giving him a once-over with a concentrated look on his face. He was befuddled. How could someone be so… angelic?

It had been exactly five minutes and twenty three second since Castiel Novak had entered the small apartment on Baker Street and Sherlock was very much surprised by the deduction he came up with.

He hadn't had such an interesting case since January, and the end of July was closing in.

"What do you think?" the man tilted his head to the side. "Is she up to something?"

Sherlock honestly couldn't tell. He only knew that the man had more than eight siblings, a father who is rich and powerful and that he declared himself as god two years ago.

Those deductions didn't help him with this odd case, which made it all more exhilarating.

"I think that if this 'Emma', if she is who she says she is, was after your father's money and influence, you would know." Pointed out Sherlock and sat down on his chair. "Although she is hiding something, I'm sure of it. But what could it be?"

He was baffled, and Sherlock Holmes was never baffled.

"I don't know Mr. Holmes, that's why I came over to you."

 _The man's voice is deep and matter-of-factly, he must've turned to other detectives._  Sherlock deducted. But of course, the deduction didn't help him with this case.

Sherlock rubbed his jaw and drank from his cup of tea. He was too distracted to even point out it was too sweet.

And suddenly, he had the most brilliant and spontaneous idea he ever had pop into his mind. He jumped from his seat and rushed into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to meet Emma, but I'm afraid I can't meet her as Sherlock Holmes, she would treat me differently than if I were… to say… a Novak."

Castiel's face lit up as he understood what Sherlock was planning. He couldn't say he liked the idea of Sherlock pretending to be related to him, but for his father, he would do anything.

"I'll call Chuck."

"Tell him it's for his safety. Don't elaborate, only lies are elaborated. How would you introduce me?" the question was aimed more to himself than Castiel, but the blue eyed man still replied.

"We all have angel names, our mother's idea, so all we have to do is-"

"Or I can be a distant cousin. Same name, different surname." interrupted Sherlock. Castiel thought too big, that could hurt their case, but that didn't mean Sherlock wouldn't take it- it was far too tempting not to.

"And I should be portrayed as a gay person."

Castiel seemed confused, so Sherlock quickly explained.

"From what you told me, Emma is a high-end trophy wife made almost completely out of plastic, so she would bond better with men that don't fancy her, since the sexual tension will be non-existent. Therefore, for this case, I am gay. Do you know anyone who could be introduced as my boyfriend?"

Sherlock talked very fast, but Castiel seemed to get the hand of it. He was still a bit puzzled, but from the recommendations he got about this famous Sherlock Holmes, he understood it was normal.

"I might know someone. His name is John Watson, lives in London, but I'm not sure you're his type."

Both Sherlock and Castiel were not very good at social interaction or being romantically involved in anything, so they tried planning everything out without any romantic aspects.

Castiel gave Sherlock the address in which he could find John Watson and as the two walked out to the street to catch a taxi, Sherlock determined that "the show wouldn't be believable with me alone. We need another gay relative."

Castiel agreed, but he didn't know if anyone in his family would agree to act like a gay person, so he had his work cut out for him.

Sherlock drove to John's apartment when he got a phone call.

"Hello Sherlock, this is Castiel."

"I do have caller ID, Castiel."

"I am not familiar with 'caller ID', Mr. Holmes, but I'm about to call John now, and I think I can pretend to be a gay man, if you need me to. I am not a very sexual person, but for my father, well, I'll do anything."

"Very well Castiel. I'll keep that in mind. Goodbye."

He hung up, paid the cabbie and stepped out of the taxi. As the yellow car drove off Sherlock examined his future fake-boyfriend's place of residence.

It was in a decent neighborhood in a fine apartment complex. He thought about how he would propose such a thing as pretending to be gay, it was such a bad idea. And it involved pretending.

Sherlock didn't appreciate pretending, but the chance Emma was some sort of secret agent grew by the minute, so he made his peace with it.

He quickly combed his hair and straightened his shirt before pressing the button with the initials JW on them.

"Are you Sherlock?" asked the speaker in a metallic voice.

_So Castiel called John._

"Yes, it's me."

Sherlock felt a shiver of joy when he realized Castiel was great for this case; absolutely brilliant. Maybe they could stay mates after this story is over, they did have a lot in common.

"Come on up, won't you?"

The voice seemed impatient, probably since pretending to be gay isn't something most people want to do in their spare time.

_Castiel must've done something incredible for John if he's willing to do this._

He walked up to the apartment and knocked on the door. It slung open, revealing a short man in a red wool jumper with blond hair and a pleasant smile.

_Recently drank tea, no sugar, breath still faint with morning breath, woke up not so long ago. It's July, it's hot, and he's wearing a jacket- going to work? No, he would brush his teeth. He's in a hurry, probably has a meeting with someone in a few minutes. A meeting with a family member he cares about. I should make this quick._

Behind the man stood a different man, tall, muscular, green eyes and short brown hair.

"Mr. Holmes, pleasure to meet you. I'm John Watson, and this is my best mate, Dean Winchester."

He gestured at the tall man, who smiled and took a pull from his beer.

_Stubble, he didn't shave in a while, probably from a different continent. Winchester, that's an American name, a gun. Sleeves rolled up, quiet neat, cares about hygiene, drinks beer, by the way he hold the beer and has his fist closed on something, a bottle cap perhaps, he's used to drink. He has an amulet, got it not so long ago, probably from a family member, a younger sibling._

"Hello Mr. Watson, I won't take long, you can go talk to your sister soon, and I just wanted to stop by, make sure you're aware of my plans. How is your younger sibling Mr. Winchester? I hope he's doing fine. Is he here with you?"

The two stared at Sherlock with awe.

"That's brilliant," said John, "I could do fine pretending to be gay with a brilliant man."

And so the plan was on the move.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos's and Bookmarks are welcome. Please review and suggest ways to improve this fanfic! I hope you enjoy it and I'll try and update as soon as I can.  
> You can also find this work on fanfiction.net under the name "The Great French Mistake" (I hope you understood those references).  
> Thanks for reading!  
> (Disclaimer: I owe nothing and know very little about how to deduct information)


End file.
